Mz Hyde
by Azarath the Dimension
Summary: Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, was made to be evil. She had come to Earth, to torment the young heroes that lived there. She loved to mess with people. She was already forming a plan. She would take captive their team. And then torment the city. Oh, she could feel the adrenaline already. -Complete- AU Has comic-mentions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I got the idea for this and I couldn't help it.**

Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, was made to be evil. Evil she was. She had come to Earth, to torment the young heroes that lived there. She had trained with the warriors of Toise Malartach, and she would live up to that honor.

She stepped foot on Jump City property for the first time. She loved to mess with people. She was already forming a plan. She would take captive their team. And then torment the city. Oh, she could feel the adrenaline already.

Raven walked confidently into Wayne Enterprises. She purposely set off every alarm she could scope out. Predictably, guards came in and started shooting. She knocked them out with a flick of her hand. She then picked up the micro-chip she was supposed to be stealing. But that was just the decoy.

The titans were having a normal day, for the most part. Starfire was cooking some Tamaranian dish that would only be eaten by her and possibly Robin. Beast Boy and Terra were at the old amusement park that Terra had taken them to when they had met. Cyborg was working on his precious T-car. It had recently been destroyed by Overload.

Then, because no day could be perfect, the crime alert went off. They all rushed to check the monitors. They saw a teenage girl no older than them, but the similarities ended there. This girl wore a maroon crop-top, a black leather jacket, some black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots. She had grey skin, a red gem on her forehead, and violet hair.

They watched as the guards came in and started shooting, but instead of being hit, the bullets seemed to go through her as she knocked them out using a flick of her hand. The titans weren't surprised; they had new metahumans almost every day now.

Robin sent a message to Beast Boy and Terra, who were still at the theme park.

"Beast Boy, Terra, come in."

"Yeah Robin." Said Terra.

"We have another new one at Wayne Enterprises. We need you to get there."

"We got it." Said Terra as she lifted a chunk of pavement from under Beast Boy and her. Beast Boy, who was not expecting it, shrieked like a little girl until he saw Terra giggling at him. He scowled at her, who in turn flew off with both of them still on the rock. They zipped through the air, arriving in seconds.

Raven heard some running and the swoosh of someone flying long before they heard her. She melted through the ground before they showed up and decided to see what they would do about it.

She had just finished thinking these thoughts, the first hero came in; wielding a staff he was ready to strike. He had just registered there was no one in there when the second one came in, an orange red-head. Then 3 came in at once. There was a robot-looking man, a man who looked like he was green all over, and a normal-looking girl. They were arguing about whose fault it was that she got away. Raven appeared behind them.

"God, you're loud. But thanks for arguing over me, that's nice." Raven said tauntingly. All five of them whipped around. Raven dodged as a rock, staff, starbolt, sonic cannon blast, and a tiger claw came her way. There were multiple blasts after that, to which Raven put up a force of dark energy to.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that." Said Raven. She melted through the floor as 4 more objects were sent hurtling her way. She came up behind Terra and tapped her on the shoulder. Terra whipped around and sent a huge boulder her way.

Raven sent it outside the building with a flick of her hand.

"That's no way to treat a guest." Said Raven as she knocked out Terra with her mind. Terra fell towards the ground, but surprisingly, Raven scooped her up with her dark energy and handed her off to Cyborg. She did the same with Starfire, but handed her to her boyfriend. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were knocked out last. There were the almighty titans, fallen to the ground.

"Wow, this was too easy." Said Raven floating gracefully to the ground. She scoured the building for anything of use. She picked up a new laptop, and on the way out picked up 3 of the so-called super heroes, leaving two so she could collect them later.

She melted through the floor to go to her hideout. She walked into the abandoned cemetery. She put power neutralizing handcuffs on each of them before tying them to graves. She then proceeded to look on her brand-new laptop for something to do while waiting for them to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra was the first to wake up. She took one look around at her teammates and then at Raven, who was surfing Youtube.

"You killed them?!" Terra shrieked.

"What? Oh, you're awake. And no, I did not kill them. They are just unconscious. But that does sound like fun." As she said that last sentence, her violet eyes doubled and turned red. Terra became alarmed.

"What are you?" She asked Raven.

"Oh, just a demon."

"WHAT?" Terra struggled against the rope that bound her.

"You had better be quiet now, or else." Raven said her eyes turning back to their exotic violet color. She sat down and began to meditate.

Terra had no intention of being quiet.

"Blablablabla." Said Terra loudly. Raven was startled from her trance.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Yelled Raven angrily. She put a cloud of dark energy around Terra as a sort of bubble. Terra began to bang on the bubble.

"If you don't be quiet then I'll send you to another dimension." Said Raven threateningly. She lifted Terra up before opening a portal beneath her. There came screams of terror from the portal under her. Terra got the message and shut up.

Raven resumed her meditation. She still had to control her demon side even if she was evil. It would consume her otherwise. She was able to do this until another stupid titan woke up. The next one was the orange red-head.

"I demand you to release me immediately!"

"Sorry, but it doesn't work that way, sweetheart." Said Raven to the alien.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I am Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the Terrible, and right now all I want is for you and your friend to shut up."

"My friend?" Starfire looked around only to see Terra struggling to get out of the ropes. She saw Beast Boy unconscious in the ropes as well.

"You killed him?!"

"No. He's just unconscious, for the second time. And you people really need to get better at fighting. You were way too easy to defeat and take hostage."

"I need you threes names." Said Raven.

"Why should we tell you?"

"Because of this." Said Raven as she lifted the still unconscious Beast Boy and opened a portal under him as she had done with Terra.

"I'm Starfire."

"I'm Terra and this is Beast Boy." Said the blonde pointing to the green boy.

"Alright. Now we're getting somewhere." Raven closed the portal and lowered Beast Boy.

Robin and Cyborg woke to see they were back in the tower. They had forgotten about Raven and just did their normal everyday morning routine. It wasn't until 9 did they realized just what had happened last night.

"We have to get them back." Said Robin slamming his fist on the table.

"Well duh but we don't know where she is stationed." But of course, the giant TV screen turned on and who should appear but Raven.

"Where have you taken our friends?" Demanded Robin.

"Oh, but you have to find me, little birdy. That's half of the fun." Said Raven teasingly.

"What have you done to them?"

"Relax. They're fine. For now. But you better find them soon, or I might get bored and just kill them off. I don't need 3 pesky teens bugging me forever until you find them. And besides, my little friend Rage is getting in the killing mood."

"Rage?"

"Oh, just my demon persona."

"Demon?!"

"Oh, did I ruin the surprise? Oops. Ah well. At least now you'll come to get your friends quicker." Raven opened a portal beneath them and they fell through it. Raven laughed.

The titans were all caught now; and Raven was enjoying every minute of it. She had gotten them contained. But the green one was annoying.

"Why are you doing this?" He would always ask.

"Because I'm a demon and I'm evil." She would always answer.

"But do you want to be evil?"

The problem was that it was really getting to her. She was really wondering what she wanted. She thought she wanted to be evil, but now she wasn't sure. She didn't have time for this! She wanted to take over the city, and that was that. She would do it.

She quickly took control. With the titans out of the way, she could do as she pleased. The people quickly cleared out, and it was deserted. She did as she wanted.

But there was always that nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she didn't want this. That she didn't want to be evil. But she had to be evil, or she was nothing.

She walked downtown. There was nothing special about it now; all the people and shopkeepers had cleared out a while ago; the only things left was litter and the left over buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I was on hiatus, but I wanted to redirect the story, so here you go!**

"You there! Stop!" Raven shouted. She had to collect everyone she could to get out of her city. Raven got the mystery person in her sights. She picked them up with her mind.

"What are you doing here?" This was just a child. How could she still be here? Her parents were probably miles away from her.

"I'm an orphan and have nowhere to go." Said the girl whimpering.

"I have somewhere for you to go." Raven took the child with her dark energy and teleported back to the graveyard. She had moved the titans to separate cages; they had been able to break out of the rope recently. Raven pushed the girl in with Starfire. The girl stayed close to her.

"I'm back on patrol; she's your problem now." Said Raven walking away; she had to make sure that no one else lingered in her city. She did a round at least twice. Then she teleported to Steel City. She planned to take it over as she had done to Jump.

She began to wait for the Titans East to fall asleep. As soon as she was sure they were all asleep, she struck.

Their security systems did nothing to protect them. She merely phased through the ground and phased up through their floor. She started with their leader, a girl by the name of Bumble Bee.

Raven got there quickly. She waltzed into the teen's room. She positioned herself in the shadow so the teen couldn't see her.

"Bumble Bee." She called. The dark-skinned girl, with her excellent hearing, heard her, and sat up, scanning the room. Her eyes skated right over Raven. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" shouted Bumble Bee.

"Shhh, you'll wake the others, and that would be very rude, as it would ruin the surprise." Raven pushed her hands out towards Bumble Bee as she said this. Bumble Bee saw the hands too late, Raven was controlling her.

She walked out of her room, Raven following. Raven scanned her mind with her powers, and decided next she should go for the twins Mas y Menos, they were fast and could wake the others and alert them in time for her plan to be fall apart.

Bumble Bee, oh I mean Raven controlling Bumble Bee knocked on the door. They shared a room, in case of emergency. Even better.

Mas came to the door.

"Señorita Bumble Bee! ¿por qué han despertado a nosotros?" asked Mas.

"It's time for early morning training." Said Bumble Bee.

"Si! Ven hermano Menos!" He called into the room. Out came Menos. He saw their leader and went for a hug. As soon as they touched the girl, they were under Raven's control. Raven now had 3 bodies at her command.

She sent off Mas y Menos to wake the others. She had Mas give them each a high five, which resulted in them being under Raven's control.

This was really taking a toll on her. It felt like she had done all the running, as she was controlling them. Her legs felt like jelly. She raised herself off the floor.

She now had Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos, Speedy, and Aqualad under her control. She would use that to her advantage.

She took over the city, faster this time because she had six people on it, including herself. They captured the people they found, and the rest ran. It was soon deserted. Raven teleported all her spoils of people back to her graveyard.

The titans were sleeping. Raven gave each of them a roommate, and made sure to have Mas and Menos far enough away so that they couldn't escape. She woke all of them.

"Wake up sleepyheads, don't you want to see your new roommate?" she said, lifting her control off of the titans east. They slumped onto the floor, having been held upright by Raven's power only seconds before.

The originals quickly woke and grasped their eastern friends.

"What have you done to them?" asked a certain green boy.

"They're just worn out from wiping out Steel City."

"They helped you?!" Yelled Terra.

"Not by choice, of course. Now pipe down, I'm going to sleep." Said Raven as she laid down on the cot she had stolen as her choice of bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven woke up, refreshed, and decided to take over Blüdhaven today. She was planning to take over the entire world eventually.

Raven teleported to The Wall. This structure had been for quarantine, then it was permanent, it was never taken down. She floated over it gracefully.

She landed down on the other side. Right in the middle of the street. And not any street. Blue Line Elevated, where rush hour was always huge.

Raven dodged the cars as Jinx would. She didn't know this of course, just a coincidence.

The cars swerved, and Raven walked to the side, not giving any attention to the huge wreck she had just caused. She got to the other side of the street safely, brushing off her jacket and jeans. Then she went off to find out if there were any heroes in the area.

The titans, back at their graveyard, were trying to get what happened out of the titans east.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Said Robin.

Bumble Bee, who was the unlucky roommate of Robin, sat up and explained it, again.

"She snuck into the tower, and took over my body with her powers, then used me to collect the others, then made us take over Steel City. Then she teleported or something back here, and stuck me here with you, and here I am telling you this." Said Bumble Bee for the 5th time since she got here.

The rest of the titans east were doing the same with the other titans. They couldn't hear each other through their containment, so each titan had to have it explained.

Raven did a sweep of the city, and so far she could find no one.

"Oh, don't tell me I have to do this all myself?" She groaned sarcastically. "What do I have to do, rob a bank?"

Raven walked through the streets, not caring that people were giving her strange looks. She didn't care, she would find a hero in this town. Even the local police force was better than this.

She heard a whizzing sound close to her face. She leaned to the right a little bit more, and sure enough, there came a device, cutting her face and drawing blood. Raven put her hand to her face with a blue light; she was healing herself. The cut was gone in minutes.

"Who's there?" she called to the darkness. She could have sworn she saw a black figure in the corner.

"Who wants to know?"

"Raven, daughter of Trigon the Terrible." Said Raven standing defiantly. She would not be wounded by some toy.

"If you must know, I'm Batgirl. Here to take you down."

"I'd like to see you try." Said Raven, getting into a fighting stance. Hence the fight began.

Batgirl threw some batarangs at Raven, which she swiftly dodged. Raven opened a portal beneath her and melted through it. She came up behind Batgirl and delivered a hard kick to the stomach.

As Batgirl tumbled over, Raven did a flip over her, landing gracefully in front of her. But what she didn't know was Batgirl wasn't hurt, she was bluffing. Batgirl landed on Raven with a thud as she hit the ground.

Batgirl took out a batarang. She mockingly traced it around Raven's face, until she got to her eyes, which she delicately traced over, before cutting her just above her eyes. Raven blinked, instinct kicking in, when she realized that Batgirl had hurt her more then she had originally thought. The blood ran into Raven's eyes, blinding her and seemingly burning her left eye.

Raven put a hand to her face, intending to heal it; but she had run out of juice. Her powers were gone for the time being. Raven would have to rely on her hand to hand combat.

She delivered a punch to Batgirl, who blocked it with her batarang as a response, cutting her. Raven needed to finish this. She gave a swift kick to batgirl, which knocked her out. Raven lugged Batgirl to an abandoned alley, where she stripped her there of her gadgets, and left Cassandra Cain in her underwear in the alley.

Raven walked off; now dressed as Batgirl with a mask covering her entire face, no one would know she was really Raven Roth of Toise Malartach. She could infiltrate the main building.

But now, she had more pressing matters, her left eye was burning uncontrollably. Raven still didn't have her power yet, so she could do nothing. She feared she would go blind; demon blood was never good.

**It's short but I wanted to show where this was going, so here you go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Raven walked around town, collecting juice for her powers. It really wasn't a bad town, she had to give it that. It had cool building designs with friendly people who waved at her. Raven remembered she was supposedly their savior now, so she waved.

She did this for about 2 hours before she realized her powers were back and she had subconsciously floated a few inches off the ground to relieve her aching feet. Raven needed somewhere to heal and whatnot.

She noticed what looked like an abandoned house and walked over to the door, picking the lock with her powers. She walked in as the door swung open.

Raven walked in, taking off the mask. She breathed in relief. How Cassandra Cain wore that all day, every day was a mystery to her. Raven put a blue light to her left eye, the one the demon blood had gotten into. She tried to heal it, but her power was not doing anything to it.

Raven realized she had gone blind in that eye. She did not take this loss quietly. She would destroy every one of them. Starting with the ones she held captive. Raven teleported back to the graveyard.

She got there and saw that the titans and titans east were sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" She shouted. The titans quickly did, they had never seen their captor this mad.

Raven took the robot man out first. She took him with her powers, and shut him down permanently. The titans screamed.

"Cyborg!" they shouted in unison.

"Shut up or you're next." Said Raven raising a hand of dark magic, but this did nothing. The titans still shouted over they're lost friend.

Raven took Bumble Bee out next. She morphed her into an actual bumble bee, and it flew in circles, surprised by this new development.

Raven was getting tired of killing them one by one. She shot a ray of dark magic, killing them all, even the little girl. She sat down on the cot, mind going a mile a minute.

She had finally liven up to her honor. Her honor of being a Toise Malartach warrior. So why did she feel, guilty?

Had it been worth it? No. She had killed people for her own selfish reasons. She was truly a demon now.

Raven turned on the robot man.

"Get up." She said to him. "Fix them." she said pointed to the titans. While Cyborg was doing that, behind him, and unknown to him, Raven was being surrounded by a white light.

Raven fell through the ground, and as she did, white beams of light escaped her, waking all of the titans, and morphing back the bumble bee into Karen Beecher.

Raven was gone; there was no on there. When the titans had come up, Cyborg didn't know how, and he turned around to see a red and golden brooch.

**I know it's short, but this is the end. What did you think?**


End file.
